The 'illegal kit'
by HufflepuffPenny
Summary: So this is my first Warriors that isn't for Lightclan (check them out). It's about a kit called Copperkit, who is the result of an inter clan relationship. I'm rating it T just in case but it could also be K plus, I'll notify you if the chapter contains any violence in the authors note. Please enjoy and review! *ON HIATUS* I'm unsure as to whether I will continue this fic.
1. The Begining

**A/N:** **So this is most likely going to a one-shot unless it gets enough positive attention or I feel that it could go somewhere. I really hope you like it and please can we stick with constructive criticism please, I can take harsh words but they're not going to help my writing.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, only the cats and the plot. This will apply for all chapters if I decide to write them**

 **First you need to know a little about the cats:**

 **Whitesplash: Black she-cat with a white splash over her chest. She's from Thunderclan**

 **Owlears: Brown tabby Tom with lighter stripes and face. From Shadowclan.**

 **They live at the lake.**

 **Now, enough of me rambling on, to the story!:**

Whitesplash snuck out of camp, it wasn't the first time she'd snuck out to meet her Shadowclan mate Owlears. She'd been meeting him for two whole moons! But this time, it would be different, she had some bitter sweet news for him. She shook her head, I'm sure he'll be just as exited as I am. She thought, shaking the negativity from her mind.

She saw him on his side of the border, she smiled at him and ran over to him. "Owlears!" She exclaimed, yet not loud enough for anyone else to here. "Whitesplash," said the Tom, exit meant filled his meow. He gave his mate an affectionate lick on the ear, she returned the gesture by touching noses with him. "So," said Owlears, in suspense about why she had pulled him away from a patrol to get him to meet her tonight, she knew the dangers of them interacting around other cats. "Why did you call me here tonight?" He asked curiously, it obviously wasn't to chat, he could tell by the look on her face. "Well," she began slowly, worried about the reaction she would get. "I'm expecting your kits Owlears," she blurted out, the look on his face showed pure joy, defiantly not what she expected. "Kits, that's wonderful," he exclaimed. Wow he thought, I'm going to have kits! Then he was saddened. "They will grow up in Thunderclan, won't they," not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Well, actually," said Whitesplash, he saw her clever mind ticking over. "If we have two kits, we each get one, if we have three, I get two and you get three, and, well, you can work the rest out from there," she smiled. The idea was brilliant. "Wait, what will I tell the clan?" He asked her. But as soon as he did, he knew she had already worked that out. "Well, all you have to do, is tell them that they're rouges you saw drowning in the lake and you rescued them. Make sure to add that you insist on raising them as your own, that way, by the time they're old enough to understand, everyone would have gotten over the fact they're 'rouges'," she is defiantly the most clever cat in this entire forest. He thought to himself as she smiled proudly at her marvellous plan. It was getting late, so they decided to come back in two nights time to finalise the plan before Whitesplash was close to kitting.

\- Two nights later (all written from Owlear's perspective)-

Owlears was exited to see Whitesplash again, it had barely been any times at all, but he missed her so much. But she did have a question for her, how would she get his kits to him? When she arrived he asked her. I have to admit something," she told him. This worried Owlears because he was worried that she could no longer deal with their illegal love and never wanted to see him again. It was actually much less dramatic. "Pinefall, the medicine cat, she knows about us," she revealed. "Oh few," Owlears sighed with relief, so, was she mad?" He asked her, hoping that Pinefall wouldn't reveal their secret.

"No, defiantly not," said Whitesplash, "In fact, she even agreed to sneak out of camp and bring you the kit or kits. Now, down to business, we need names, I don't want to decide them all be myself," she stated.

"Well," Owlears began "what if we come up with six Tom names and six she-cat names so you have plenty to choose from?" He suggested, as she began brainstorming ideas.

By the end of the night the names she had come up with were; Copperkit, Sootkit, Blackkit, Redkit, Shadekit and Cloudkit for the toms. For the she-cats they had; Dawnkit, Ebonykit, Ripplekit, Icekit, Featherkit and Petalkit. As Owlears walked back to camp, he couldn't contain his excitement and he guessed Whitesplash couldn't either.

\- 2moons later (Owlears POV)

Owlears had received a message to meet at the border tonight as Pinefall had to give him a message. She informed him that he was to meet her at the next gathering, so he could be told what night Pinefall would be giving him his kit.

\- Roughly 1 moon later-

Whitesplash couldn't be happier, she had given birth to three healthy kits, but it was time to say goodbye to her son, Copperkit, who reminded her of his father. She told Pinefall to tell Owlears that his name was Copperkit. She had names the black she-cat Ebonykit and the light brown kit Dawnkit. She knew that Owlears would be happy. With his son.

 **A/N: There will be another chapter. I was originally planning the story differently, but this is what I came up with. The next chapter will be all about Copperkit. I hope you enjoyed and sorry if you find it hard to understand in places as it is late but I had a brilliant idea and I had to get it down. I also apologise for spelling and grammar because my phone's autocorrect absolutely hates me. I would like to thank FantasyNameGenerator for all the names. Please review and PM me any ideas you have**

 **-Frost**


	2. Shadowclan

**A/N: I decided to do all the cats in Shadowclan because it will be easier for you since we will be in Shadowclan… mostly… Anyway, please don't skip this because you don't think it's important. As a bonus I'll be doing family down the bottom.**

Shadowclan:

Leader: Slatestar- Muscular grey Tom with blue eyes.

Deputy: Willowmist- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Blackspots- Black tom with several white spots and Amber eyes.

Warrior:

Foxcreeck- Red Tom with green eyes.

Sandtail – sandy brown she-cat with piercing green eyes.

\- Apprentice: Beepaw

Splashfrost: Brown she-cat with a white paw and unusual blue eyes.

Toadwhisker: Dark brown Tom

Owlears: Brown tabby Tom with a sighted face and stripes with amber eyes.

\- Apprentice: Robbinpaw

Darkwhisper: Black Tom with a hint of grey on his tail green eyes.

\- Apprentice: Emberpaw

Snowbird: White she-cat with blue eyes.

\- Apprentice: Batpaw

Apprentices:

Beepaw: light brown tom with a block tip on his tail. Green eyes.

Robbinpaw: light brown she-cat with a red tip on her eyes.

Emberpaw: Orangey brown she-cat with unusual looking amber eyes.

Batpaw: Black Tom with blue eyes.

Queens:

Nightwater: Black she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Kits

\- Streamkit: Blue she-kit with green eyes.

\- Shadekit: Black Tom with blue eyes.

\- Eaglekit: Brown she-kit with amber eyes.

\- Copperkit: Copper brown Tom with green eyes (adopted, slightly older)

Elders:

Pinebelly: Dark brown tom with Amber eyes

Misttail: light blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Ok, family. This isn't vital but I'm putting a lot of effort into this so please do.**

Pinebelly+Misttail Firemist(x)+Nightbrook(x) ?(x)+Goldenmoon(x) ?+(x)?(x)

-Owlears - Foxcreeck. – Sandtail - Snowbird

-Splashfrost - Darkwhisper - Willowmist - Slatestar

\- Toadwhisker - Nightwater

\- Blackspots

Toadwhisker+Nightwater Foxcreeck+Sandtail Darkwhisper+Willowmist

-Streamkit -Emberpaw. -Batpaw

-Shadekit - Robbinpaw

-Eaglekit. – Beepaw

Copperkit (Owlears+Whitesplash)


	3. The Truth

**A/N: Alright, here is the second chapter. I would like to apologise in advance to spelling and grammar because I'm on my phone. I'm also going to be coping and pasting it. So please don't remind me that I haven't put thoughts in Italics. It is difficult when it doesn't save when I copy and paste it. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I only have a basic plot for this story so I'm just writing what seems to fit. Hope you enjoy. Please review, because then I can use your ideas in other chapters. Please note: Copperkit is now 5 moons old. I skipped a little while because it would have been pretty boring after a while. His adopted brothers and sisters are 4 ½ moons.**

Copperkit woke to his brothers and sister walking all over him. "Oww, that's my ear," he yowled at them. They didn't listen, like usual. He always seemed different to them. And he could tell that their mother Nightwater treated him different to the other kits. As well as feeling a special connection with Owlears, who seemed to raise him more then his own mother and father did. He felt no relation to Nightwater and Toadwhisker. He also knew that he was older than the other kits, but he knew better than to ask questions. The clan looked at him differently. He didn't like it, and he knew that he was going to have to prove himself to them sooner or later.

Copperkit got up to go find Owlears, he would be apprenticed soon, he hoped that he could have Owlears as his mentor. He grabbed a mouse that he could share with Owlears and brought it to him. He laid out in the sun and dropped the mouse in front of Owlears. "Here you are Owlears," he took a small bite out of the mouse and Owlears till a considerably larger bite. "Hey there Copperkit," Owlears said with a look in his eyes. He recognised it as the look that Nightwater gave the other kits. Copperkit didn't understand, why? He wasn't even his kit. Copperkit shook the thoughts from his mind,

, there was no point thinking about something that he would never know. " Watch me pounce on that leaf," exclaimed Copperkit, pouncing on the leaf.

-Owlears POV-

Owlears looked at the little kit, his little kit. "Good job Copperkit, next time, try tucking your tail in a little more," he said, his purr full of pride even though he was trying to hide it. He was just so proud of Copperkit. He hadn't seen Whitesplash in over six moons and was missing her, although he had a little piece of her with him in Copperkit. He may look like him but he was like his mother in more ways than imaginable. He had the same twinkle in his eyes and was just as intelligent as Whitesplash.

-End Owlears POV skip to apprenticeship ceremony-

Copperkit had to wait for his ceremony, longer then six moons anyway.

"Copperkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Copperpaw. Your mentor will be Owlears I hope that Owlears will pass down all he knows to you." Slatestar finished. Copperpaw touched noses with Owlears and noticed a flash of what he recognised as guilt in Owlears eyes. Although he gave no extra thought to it, he was finally an apprentice. Robbinwing had been Owlears first apprentice,

She had become a warrior 2 moons ago, along with her brother and sister Embertail and Beeleap. Usually warriors don't get apprentices this close together by Owlears had insisted. Eaglepaw's mentor is Foxcreeck, Streampaw's mentor is Splashfrost and Shadepaw's mentor is the ceremony, Owlears wasted no time before taking Copperpaw outside. Copperpaw was so exited on his first trip outside camp. But was confused when Owlears took him straight to the border. There was a black cat that reeked of Thunderclan sitting right on the border. "Owlears," whispered the young cat. "Who's that." Owlears looked at the young cat,

"That is your mother Copperpaw," Owlears sighed.

"B-B-but my mother is Nightwater a-and Toadwhisker is my father," his voice escalating. It couldn't be true, he couldn't be half Thunderclan. It was against the code. Owlears led him to the border. "Hello Copperpaw." Said the black cat.


	4. Feathertail

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I've been trying to get this chapter done, but I didn't really have a plan for it. Although I hope you enjoy. Please review and give me feedback on how I can improve future chapters. Thanks to the Cat Effects app, I used it to get and edit the new picture. Again, I get all me names from FantasyNameGenerator.**

Copperpaw was flooded with emotion. Anger, fulfilment, sadness and so many more. One question remained "Why?" Said Copperpaw faintly. "Why, you ruined my life. I'm never going to be normal and it's not my fault. It's yours! I knew I never fitted in and this is why!" Copperpaw was screaming now. "I know, I know honey. We're sorry. We never meant for this to happen," started Whitesplash.

"And we were never going to tell you, but you deserved to know," continued Owlears. Copperpaw noticed the bushes rustling. Two cats who looked a similar age to Copperpaw emerged "These are your sisters Dawnpaw and Ebonypaw," Whitesplash told him. Copperpaw looked at the two young cats in front of him. "Hi there," he said nervous that his own kin wouldn't like him after the outburst he had just had. "Look, Copperpaw. You can tell anyone about this. Ok?" Said Owlears sternly.

"Yes, father, I understand," Copperpaw had hesitated before he'd said Father, but he didn't regret it. After the meeting with his real family, he realises why he'd never fit in before. Surly he wasn't the only one that this had happened to. He thought back to when the clans had made the great journey, one of the cats, Feathertail, had been half clan. If only he could talk to her, relate to somebody like him. He fell into a deep sleep, it had been a long day.

Copperpaw was in a forest, near a river. It wasn't Shadowclan territory, or any territory that he knew about. "Hello?" He called out. He didn't know how or why he was saw a silver cat walking towards him. She strolled over to him, "Hello there Copperpaw," she said.

"W-w-who are you," he asked the strange cat. "And how did I get here?"

"I am Feathertail," said the strange cat. "This is the forest, where the clans used to live."

"F-f-Feathertail, am I dreaming?" Copperpaw asked.

"Yes you are. Star lab has asked me to tell you something very important,"

"Like a prophecy?" Asked Copperpaw excitedly?

"No no no, the benefits of being a half clan cat," she told him. Copperpaw thought that this was a good idea, there had to be benefits somewhere, hadn't there?

"You have strengths from two clans, I bet you can climb better than anyone else in your clan. Your also going to be able to look at problems with a different view to your clan because your instincts are like both Shadowclan and Thunderclan," she told the young apprentice, who was looking at her, bewildered.

"I guess," Copperpaw said, not quite convinced yet, "what else?" He asked the older cat.

"You'll have to figure them out for yourself little one," said the now fading cat.

Copperpaw woke, the sun was shining in to the apprentice den. He went see Owlears who was asking Willowmist if himself and Copperpaw could go on the Riverclan border patrol. He picked up a vole on his way past the fresh kill pile and sat down to eat it. "You look happy this morning," Owlears winked at him.

"Sorry I yelled," Copperpaw said to the older at.

"It's ok, I should have told you sooner," said the older cat, realising his mistake. He sat down and took a bite out of the vole, once it was finished, he told Copperpaw that they were going to patrol the Riverclan border with Embertail and Beeleap.

They finished the patrol without any hassle and Copperpaw went to have a sleep.


End file.
